Speedy (Teen Titans)
Speedy is a member of Titans East and an ally of the Teen Titans. He was voiced by Mike Erwin. Personality Speedy is described as employing "a versitable arsenal" of arrows, in a nod to his future persona. As depicted in the series, Speedy is serious and businesslike as in his Arsenal years in comics, leading Beast Boy to comment on his similarities to Robin, a nod to the early comics as Speedy and Green Arrow started out as being just like Batman and the first Robin before changes to the characters separated them from the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. History Speedy was abducted in the episode "Winner Take All", where he fights Robin in a tournament hosted by the Master of Games. Robin asks him if winning is really important enough to justify any means. Speedy eventually loses to Robin, but is rescued and returned to Earth when the Master of Games is defeated. He is subsequently made an Honorary Titan by Robin and is given a Titans Communicator. Speedy later joins the Titans East, the second team of Teen Titans that are based in Steel City. When he reappears in "Titans East - Part 1", more of his traditional bad-boy personality is seen, as he refuses to apologize for buying fish tacos, which offends Aqualad to no end. He was mind-controlled by Brother Blood in "Titans East - Part 2" and forced to serve Brother Blood in his quest to destroy the Teen Titans but is saved by the Titans after Brother Blood is defeated by Cyborg. His next appearance was in For Real . When the Titans East were looking over Titans Tower and Jump City while the Teen Titans were away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, they came into conflict with Control Freak . After chasing him out of the tower, they decided to track him. Before they could, they got reports of Andre Le Blanc robbing the bank. They confronted him, and Speedy managed to cease the criminal's bombs from exploding by shooting arrows at the sparks. After Aqualad stopped the thief from running off, they were going to continue their search for Control Freak but had to split up to stop trouble around the city. Speedy rescued a little boy's cat from a tree with a well-aimed shot, but his temper quickly shot up when the boy called him Robin. Later, Control Freak transported them to a different part of the city for his "Ultimate Titans Challenge". Speedy's mission was to stop a dozen missiles from destroying a bridge without his arrows. With quick thinking, he got a tow truck to pull him back like a sling shot and shot him towards the missiles. Speedy guided each missile to destroy the next and he threw the last one up with a bang. Later, the citizens of Jump City were praising their new heroes, and Titans East began to feel at home. When the Brotherhood of Evil launches their plan to eliminate young superheroes around the world, Speedy was being chased by Cheshire. He tried to shoot his energy arrows at her, but she proved to be quick and sliced his bow in three pieces. Speedy tried to contact Robin for help, but Cheshire kicked the communicator out of his hand and knocked him unconscious. He is later flash-frozen as a victory trophy in the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. However during the final battle between the Brotherhood and the Titans, he is freed and helps the Titans secure their victory against the Brotherhood by defeating Fang. Speedy is later seen in Titans Tower, where he is socializing with the other Titans present. When they are alerted of Doctor Light robbing a bank, Speedy and all the Titans participated in bringing Doctor Light to justice. Gallery Speedy_in_Teen_Titans.jpg Allteentitans.JPG.jpg Navigation Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Superheroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Redeemed Villains